PteraMask
PteraMask (プテラマスク Puteramasuku) is a Nocturne with a Pterodactyl motif, a cousin of FlamingoMask's and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality PteraMask is a brave, fearless, confident and perky Shadowblood, and FlamingoMask's older cousin. She shares a few things in common with FlamingoMask, such as their love of flight and being nice, however that's where most would end the comparisons right there. Unlike her younger cousin, PteraMask is more loud, very vocal and very out-going, and also is somewhat more competitive, especially back during her youth where she and FlamingoMask would constantly get into flying races to see who was the fastest. In terms of combat, she fierce, showing no holds-down during combat and finishes her fights fast and swift. While be an amazing fighter, PteraMask prefers to live her life as a paleontologist, making her very busy; however she won't miss out on a good fight once and a while. History Backstory Not a whole lot is currently known about PteraMask's past. Born as the daughter of AnkyloMask and LeptoMask and often visited FlamingoMask's part of the family, where she acted similar to that of an older sister figure to him, even teaching him how to properly fly. She and FlamingoMask would often challenge each other with flying races and see who would be the fastest, to which PteraMask usually won in. PteraMask later then became a paleontologist. Debut: The Ultraman Scam Plan PteraMask first appeared in the RP where she perched in the trees, observing most of the fight until the end when Vernonn came in, to which she then sprang into action. Here Comes PteraMask As PteraMask flew into action, she then swept Vernonn away with her Ptera Hurricane and then fired her Ptera Fire at him, destroying him. With his last breath, Vernonn declared that he'd be back. PteraMask then reverted back to normal size and regrouped with FlamingoMask and his friends, reuniting with FlamingoMask. PteraMask explained that she had come to visit, as she had been busy for some time. After some more family talk, FlamingoMask then invited PteraMask over at Machine G to stay for the night and meet some of her other friends. She in particular liked LobsterMask. Soon she and FlamingoMask then went for flight, chasing each other too just like old times. Once they landed down at a park, there they talked to each other for a while, up until Garbage Monster appeared and fought them off, as well as the GDF military. PteraMask defeated Garbage Monster with ease however, flying up to him and then blowing him away with her Ptera Hurricane, then setting him on fire with her Ptera Fire. FlamingoMask was both happy but also reminded how much quicker it took for her to beat him than it ever did for him... PteraMask was greeted by many civilians thanking her for saving her life, which she gladly accepted. PteraMask then flew back to base along with FlamingoMask, thanking him for the trip, but also apologizing for accidentally taking the spotlight away from him. FlamingoMask forgave her however and said it was alright. However then bad news was delivered to them from Sagiri then informed them that the GDF had told them to dispose of a very dangerous interdimensional gun that some villains had been trying to get their hands on as of late, Garbage Monster being the most recent. PteraMask decided that they should go to Moana Lua to destroy the gun, which FlamingoMask agreed with. PteraMask along with FlamingoMask's squadron then arrived at Moana Lua the next day to go destroy the gun in the volcano, but were met with some resistance by Robot FlamingoMask and Garbage Monster, who had made a temporary alliance. As LobsterMask, IkaMask and Machine G then rushed over to combat the two monsters, PteraMask and FlamingoMask (as well as MoleMask) wasted no time to get the volcano and then flew over there. Just when both PteraMask and FlamingoMask were about to destroy the gun, Robot FlamingoMask then appeared and combatted the two for the gun. As Robot FlamingoMask began to bash FlamingoMask repeatedly, PteraMask then jumped in, firing her Ptera Missiles against Robot FlamingoMask. Robot FlamingoMask then fired some lasers at PteraMask, causing her to lose balance on flight. Robot FlamingoMask then focused back on attacking FlamingoMask and getting the gun back, only then for PteraMask to reappear, then firing a barrage of shadowy missiles from her wings directly at Robot FlamingoMask, sending out sparks and the like. Robot FlamingoMask didn't want to be so easily beaten like this so he then fired out his flames, to which PteraMask retaliated by shooting her Ptera Fire back at him. PteraMask then used her Ptera Hurricane, sending both the gun (and essentially Robot FlamingoMask with as well), destroying the gun. The volcano then got more active again however, so PteraMask and FlamingoMask then flew off, with the rest of their gang following them with of course. Hours later when they got home, PteraMask spoke with FlamingoMask shortly before she had to go, telling him that she had to leave before tomorrow morning, as she had work to go to. She then thanked FlamingoMask for the time to stay and giving her a fun time, to which FlamingoMask welcomed her. PteraMask then hugged FlamingoMask and then flew off, promising to return again someday. Judgement of the Darkness Pharaoh PteraMask later reappeared to help rescue her cousin from PharaohMask's clutches, arriving to destroy several of his Shadelinqs. She mainly spent some time talking to with SaberMask and KappaMask. Soon once SaberMask found out where FlamingoMask was being kept at, a battle ensued, and thus PteraMask rescued FlamingoMask along with the help of CoyoteMask and BunnyMask. PteraMask and FlamingoMask took part in the battle where she and him fought off many of the Scarab Shadelinqs, mowing them down with their light attacks and Ptera Hurricane. Soon after the battle was over and BunnyMask and CoyoteMask left, PteraMask then took FlamingoMask to the hospital to get hospitalized and soon she took off. Wrath of Ramlot: Part 2: Battle in Nuremberg Castle PteraMask reappeared to help Robo Garrison at Nuremberg, where she came to fight against Ramlot. PteraMask then fired her Ptera Missiles at Ramlot, creating explosions around his area. Ramlot then shot out a Linen Bandage Wrap, grappling her. PteraMask then soon fought back by firing her Ptera Fire against him, along with IbisMask's Musket attack. After much more fighting, Ramlot retreated, and PteraMask regrouped with the Robo Garrison, also rescuing Melka. PteraMask also partook with the group to go shopping, going first in fact. Superquick PteraMask appeared in the RP where she flew to San Fransico, encountering the two villains Godspeed and Prometheus. PteraMask initially fought off Godspeed, who she quickly found out was quite the challenge, given his his incredible speed and destructive power. PteraMask fired her Ptera Fire against Godspeed at first, which burned him a bit, but Godspeed carried on, then delivering powerful blows against her. Prometheus hurled his grenades against PteraMask, to which PteraMask had to do her best to avoid. Godspeed then also sent a building crashing down her area, which PteraMask barely avoided. Godspeed then proceeded to wail down on PteraMask, then pinning her against a building wall and would have done more damage to her had Savitar not shown up. PteraMask then fought off Prometheus some more for the rest of the fight. Prometheus fired mini-rockets towards PteraMask, creating several explosions around her. PteraMask and Prometheus then fought each other some more, with Prometheus using his nightstick to destroy some buildings, causing them to fall near around PteraMask. PteraMask then fought Prometheus by delivering a few blows against him, then finally using Ptera Hurricane and Ptera Cyclone to defeat him. After Prometheus retreated, PteraMask then flew off, having saved the day there. Jumbo Mecha PteraMask reappeared in a Japanese forest where she came in to help Captain Ghidorah fight off Jumbo Mecha, firing down her Ptera Missiles against the mecha, though she accidentally hit him (Captain Ghidorah) as well. PteraMask then flew down and helped him up, as well as introduced herself--causing her to get distracted in the process, to which Jumbo Mecha then fired out a barrage of it's chest rockets against PteraMask and Captain Ghidorah, creating many explosions. PteraMask then created strong gusts of winds, sending Jumbo Mecha of course, followed up by Captain Ghidorah using his electrical whip against it. Jumbo Mecha regained footing however and then fired it's chest rockets down to PteraMask and Captain Ghidorah. PteraMask was also amused at the snow Captain Ghidorah made. When Jumbo Mecha began to wail on Captain Ghidorah and Zaranga, to which PteraMask then performed Ptera Dive against Jumbo Mecha. PteraMask then followed it up by firing Ptera Fire at Jumbo Mecha, but Jumbo Mecha flew up out of the way in time, avoiding the flame stream. As Jumbo Mecha then got back up, Jumbo Mecha then smacked Zaranga, PteraMask, Captain Ghidorah and Baron Bloodsport all across, sending Zaranga and PteraMask flying back the hardest. PteraMask then flipped up, firing Ptera Fire, first around Jumbo Mecha's area, setting it on flames, then hitting Jumbo Mecha with it; with the help of Baron Bloodsport's, Zaranga's, and Captain Ghidorah's attacks, Jumbo Mecha was defeated. While glad, PteraMask then decided she better inform her younger cousin FlamingoMask about this. After saying goodbye to her allies, she then flew off and headed out. PteraMask Underground! DaspetoMask Manifests!! PteraMask reappeared in Nevada where Dr. Bertram Phillips sent her out to fight off DaspletoMask's monsters, chiefly their controller Kabuton however. PteraMask then flew out and appeared in Nevada quickly---as Kabuton watched over on the progress of what the three monsters were doing, PteraMask then flew in and combatted him, also shooting him down with her Ptera Fire. Kabuton and PteraMask then took their fight to the ground. Kabuton mentioned DaspletoMask and stated that he looked forward to fighting off PteraMask. As he was monolouging, PteraMask then fired her Ptera Fire at him, to which he was quick enough to avoid. Kabuton then used his Twin Drill Combine Breaker against PteraMask, to which then PteraMask then used her Ptera Wing Slash against him, to which the to then took their fight up in the skies. After some more fighting, PteraMask then used Ptera Dive against him, followed up by Kabuton firing his Rapid Fire Energy Bombs against her and PteraMask firing her Ptera Missiles against him. PteraMask then soon captured Kabuton into a headlock and then flew up higher and higher. As PteraMask was doing this, Kabuton then fired out many fireballs from his chest all around. PteraMask then hurled Kabuton up high and shot down her Ptera Fire against him, engulfing him in an explosion, defeating him. As Kabuton crashed down to the ground, his control over the monsters was broken as well, freeing the three monsters. PteraMask looked around and saw that her work there was pretty much done. As PteraMask flew back and was nearly at Dr. Bertram Phillip's base however, DaspletoMask then finally appeared to her. The two had a standoff at first before then charging at each other, preparing for the fight of their lives... The Deviant DaspletoMask WIP The Hawk Who Came To Town PteraMask continued her chase with DaspletoMask some more, only then to get shot down. As PteraMask searched for who shot her, Fergus McKill introduced himself (and PteraMask found him to be rather unappealing) and then he (Fergus McKill) opened fire again, although this time PteraMask flew up in the air to avoid. PteraMask and Fergus McKill then fought some more; as the two dueled, a hawk can be seen perching on a tree, observing the battle. Fergus McKill and PteraMask then trade blows, firing at one another. As they continued to fight, Fergus McKill then used his Reverse Bullets on PteraMask, sending her backwards. Fergus McKill then got out his Kabloomer and got ready to shoot at PteraMask, only then for the Vault Dweller from Another Universe to open fir a missile at him. Then HawkMask appeared, firing his Hawk Disc at him, sending Fergus McKill flying around uncontrollably for about a minute. Once Fergus McKill landed back down, the three had a shoot out against Fergus McKill, though he was finally defeated by Vault Dweller's shotgun attack and HawkMask's Hawk Neon Beam, taking him down. Following Fergus McKill's defeat, PteraMask thanked Vault Dweller and HawkMask and flew off, although HawkMask wanted to join her. She though about it and then allowed him. The two Shadowbloods then flew off to the sunset, heading elsewhere. Abilities * Shadow Manipulation: PteraMask has control over shadow energy. * Air Manipulation: PteraMask has control over air/wind energy. * Ptera Fire: PteraMask can fire out a powerful stream of fire from her mouth known as Ptera Fire. She can use it to destroy weaker monsters in one shot, and can even deal with major damage against stronger opponents. * Ptera Wings: PteraMask can conjure up two very large wings on her arms, similar to her motif. With them, she is capable of: ** Flight: PteraMask can fly at Mach 34. ** Ptera Missiles: PteraMask can fire out a barrage of powerful shadow energy missiles from her wings at her opponents. ** Ptera Wing Blades: PteraMask can also use her wings for battle, making them like improvised arm blades. They are capable of slicing up foes, but she prefers to not use them. ** Ptera Wing Slash: PteraMask can summon out two energy slash attacks out from her wings at her opponents. * Ptera Hurricane: PteraMask's signature attack, PteraMask can create hurricane strong gusts of wind by flapping her wings, being able to send her opponents flying back, even if they are 10x bigger than her. * Ptera Gusts: PteraMask can create cool blasts of air from her hands to blow some of her opponents back a bit. * Ptera Cyclone: PteraMask can summon out a small tornado that she can send at her opponent. * Ptera Gale: PteraMask can summon out a strong gust of wind "beam" attack from her either one of her hands. In order to perform it, one of her arms must raise out and aim at her opponent. * Ptera Machine Gun Kick: PteraMask can repeatedly kick against her foes at fast speeds by rapidly kicking her feet at her foes. * Enhanced Durability: PteraMask has enhanced durability; being able to survive a lot thrown against her. * Enhanced Strength: PteraMask has enhanced strength; appearing to be much stronger than her cousin FlamingoMask, as she was able to defeat his (FlamingoMask's) opponents in quicker time than he could. * Enhanced Agility: PteraMask has enhanced agility; being able to move very quickly. * Size Change: PteraMask can change her size to normal to giant. * Ptera Dive: PteraMask can perform a strong diving attack by flying up high, gathering wind energy and then ramming against her foes, delivering powerful blows against them. Weaknesses * Light Energy: PteraMask is weak to light energy. Quotes Trivia * PteraMask is the second Nocturne to have a prehistoric motif, the first being SaberMask. * PteraMask was originally actually going to be FlamingoMask's sister, but Gallibon the Destroyer found it odd that to have her around when FlamingoMask previously never mentioned her unlike the rest of his family, so then she was made to be his cousin instead. * PteraMask is the third family member of another Nocturne to appear, the first being WolfMask to FoxMask and the second being YetiMask to SasquatchMask. * PteraMask's pants and their stripes are meant to be an homage to the Abaranger suit designs of the main Sentai rangers from that show. It appears most similar to AbareYellow. * Her outfit was meant to evoke a more "tribal" type outfit. It also bares a resemblance to a belly dancer. Category:Female Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Extinct motifs Category:Flying Characters Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Kaijin Category:Original Characters Category:Heroes Category:Nocturnes with Reptile motifs Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Characters who debuted in 2018 Category:Characters